


HalloWeekend (31/10-03/11/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Shadowhunters (TV), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Magnus Bane (+ Alec/Jonathan)Cap.2: (Yato/)fem!Yukine (+ Hiyori)Cap.3: Daichi&fem!Suga
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Yato/Yukine
Series: Drabble Events [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177
Kudos: 5





	1. magnus (+ alec/jonathan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288404) trovate la versione completa.

La cosa peggiore, pensa Magnus mentre con la coda dell'occhio osserva il modo in cui Alexander si muove con un'agitata sicurezza nel suo loft nell'attesa che lo shadowhunter svenuto sul divano si svegli dal leggero coma magico che in cui l'ha spinto per poterlo guarire senza distrazioni, è che questa situazione non è altro che il risultato delle sue stesse azioni – il modo in cui ha respinto i numerosi tentativi del suo vecchio amante di spiegargli il motivo delle sue decisioni, in cui ha completamente rifiutato di comprendere la sua parte della storia, è perfettamente consapevole che il motivo per cui Alexander ha voltato pagina dopo aver smesso di provare a riparare il loro rapporto, oltre allo stretto necessario per continuare a convivere serenamente nei rispettivi ruoli di Capo dell'Istituto di New York e Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, non è riconducibile ad altre persone oltre che a Magnus stesso.

Vorrebbe poter dire di essere stupito dall'orribile gelosia che non ha fatto altro che tormentarlo dalla prima volta che ha visto Alexander rivolgere a un'altra persona quel particolare sorriso pieno di tenerezza che fino a qualche anno prima era solo suo, ma non lo è, non davvero – Alexander è sempre stato la stella più brillante nella costellazione dei suoi amanti passati, la più calda e luminosa, e Magnus si è pentito più di una volta di aver lasciato che le sue insicurezze e il suo orgoglio ferito lo accecassero a tal punto da lasciarselo scivolare dalle dita in quel modo.


	2. yato/fem!yukine (+ hiyori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296897) trovate la versione completa.

Il fatto che la notte di Halloween sia quella più impegnativa per gli shadowhunters, a causa dei picchi di attività demoniaca che la caratterizzano, è una cosa che viene impressa nelle loro menti fin da prima dell'inizio del proprio addestramento: come un avvertimento, pensa cinicamente Yukine mentre ripassa alcune delle rune sulle sue braccia in vista dell'arrivo della notte, a non aspettarsi che i propri genitori ritornino dai rispettivi pattugliamenti sulle proprie gambe – ma forse è solo la sua esperienza a parlare, visto che esattamente dodici anni fa i suoi genitori sono stati massacrati mentre lei aspettava il loro ritorno all'Istituto con gli altri bambini.

La quantità di Mondani che inonda le strade della città è onestamente irritante: non la possono vedere né sentire, sicuro, ma ciò non toglie che siano un intralcio di cui farebbe volentieri a meno – considerando che metà del suo non ufficiale lavoro è evitare che il suo partner finisca per essere ammazzato per colpa della sua stessa idiozia, anche solo il pensiero di avere così tante altre potenziali persone da difendere nel caso di un attacco è sfiancante. È la missione che le è stata affidata alla nascita, certo, e il suo pressoché immacolato curriculum è una fonte di orgoglio non indifferente, ma ne esce mentalmente sfinita ogni volta che è circondata dalla loro beata ignoranza per più di qualche minuto consecutivo – il pensiero di vivere in questo mondo senza sapere cosa davvero si nasconde nell'ombra è qualcosa che non riesce a concepire ma di cui ogni tanto si scopre suo malgrado invidiosa: come sarebbe la sua vita se non avesse sangue angelico nelle vene?


	3. fem!suga & daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297437) trovate la versione completa.

“Ti ricordi cosa ti ho promesso quando siamo entrati nell'organizzazione, Daichi?” chiede, posando le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo dritto in faccia con un sopracciglio sollevato – e a quanto pare la memoria del suo partner non fa poi così schifo, perché un attimo più tardi la sua presa sul coltello si fa più rilassata e la sua espressione si apre in un piccolo sorriso, anche se tracce di incredulità sono ancora presenti nei suoi occhi.

“Resteremo insieme, qualsiasi cosa succeda.”

“Quindi, imbecille, spiegami perché te ne sei andato senza dirmi niente? I tuoi piani fanno schifo e so perfettamente che non hai idea di cosa fare adesso che hai tutta l'organizzazione contro,” esclama la donna, con un'esasperazione che finalmente fa sbuffare una risata imbarazzata al suo partner – per quanto la sua confusione fosse divertente, dopotutto, Kou non è stata particolarmente felice nel vedere l'espressione vuota sul viso dell'altro mentre lo spiava prima di rivelarsi. È successo qualcosa e non sa cosa, ed è problematico sotto diversi aspetti – primo tra tutti, in realtà, il fatto che semplicemente odia _non sapere_.


End file.
